Немного бунтарства
by streykat
Summary: Несколько часов назад Сид Гифальди и представить не мог, что добровольно решится составить компанию Арнольду Шотмэну, и уже тем более, что станет оказывать ему что-то вроде помощи. [Сид/Арнольд].


**a bit of rebellion**

 _I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake baby_

 _Snap out of it_

 _I get the feeling I left it too late, but baby_

 _Snap out of it_

 _If that watch donʼt continue to swing_

 _Or the fat lady fancies having a sing_

 _Iʼll be here_

 _Waiting ever so patiently for you to_

 _Snap out of it_

 _Так и хочется взять и хорошенько встряхнуть тебя за плечи, детка,_

 _Чтобы ты выкинул это из головы._

 _Мне кажется, я слишком все запустил,_

 _Но ты выкинь это из головы._

 _Пока ты не выйдешь из-под гипноза_

 _И ещё ничего не будет ясно_

 _Я буду рядом,_

 _Терпеливо ожидая, когда ты_

 _Выкинешь это из головы._

 ** _Arctic Monkeys — Snap Out of It_**

* * *

— Ты чокнулся, да?

В голосе Шотмэна сквозило беспокойство, хоть он и пытался сохранить свою привычную ровную интонацию.

Сид усмехнулся. Конечно, другой реакции от святоши он и не ждал, но, к своему удивлению, заметил, что во взгляде «это-очень-плохая-идея» было еще кое-что — любопытство.

— Да ладно тебе, миленький, — Гифальди сделал акцент на последнем слове, — когда тебе еще выпадет возможность прокатиться на настоящем Harley-Davidson?

Сид нежно провел по корпусу мотоцикла так, как если бы ласкал девчонку или трепал за холку дикого, но очень милого одомашненного зверька. Прикосновение отдалось приятной вибрацией в пальцах.

— У-у-у, темпераментная крошка.

— Это воровство, Сид, — сказал Арнольд, но вышло явно не так нравоучительно и уверено, как хотелось бы.

— Мы всего лишь возьмем погонять, Шотмэн. Неужели тебе не хочется отомстить? — Гифальди бросил быстрый взгляд назад. — Кстати, он идет сюда.

Глаза Арнольда расширились, что было вполне понятно — на них вот-вот должен был налететь байкер на голову выше их. Шотмэн каким-то чудесным образом умудрился за пару секунд испугаться, испустить горестный вздох, с вызовом глянуть на Сида и очутиться на сидении позади него.

— Гони!

Гифальди дважды повторять было не нужно. Двигатель взревел, и спустя считанные мгновения сыпавшиеся им вслед ругательства окончательно потонули в рокоте мотора.

Сид несколько раз свернул, запутывая следы, не исключено, что у этого прощелыги неподалеку водились дружки, а устраивать погоню в духе классического спагетти-вестерна вовсе не хотелось. На поворотах Шотмэн, который и так вцепился в него точно утопающий за спасательный круг, сжимал бока еще сильнее, так, что с уверенностью нельзя было сказать, что к концу поездки все ребра Гифальди останутся целыми.

— Полегче там, — громко бросил Сид, что, впрочем, не возымело никакого действия, пока скорость чуть не уменьшилась.

Адреналин и алкоголь будоражили нутро, они катили по опустевшей улице, проносясь мимо запертых лавок, домов с темными окнами, мусорных баков и пожарных гидрантов. Точки фонарей всплывали во тьме точно пловчихи-синхронистки, ветер трепал волосы. В воздух просочились солевые нотки — они приближались к докам. Сид этого не планировал, но решил, что это к лучшему, судьба и дорога, как бы высокопарно это не звучало, вели их к подходящему месту. Во всем этом Гифальди не нравилось только одно — то, что в его мыслях о простых удовольствиях все больше места занимает Шотмэн, плотно прижавшийся к нему сзади.

Несколько часов назад Сид Гифальди и представить не мог, что добровольно решится составить компанию Арнольду Шотмэну, и уже тем более, что станет оказывать ему что-то вроде помощи. Сида никогда особо не тянуло помогать людям, альтруизм не был его чертой от слова совсем, с Шотмэном его свела скука, чуть позже приправленная долей заинтересованности и злорадства.

Стинки каким-то образом умудрился подхватить простуду в августе и внезапно слег с температурой, что, конечно, тут же нивелировало все их прекрасные планы на вечер. После тяжелой смены на стройке, Сиду меньше всего хотелось задерживаться дома дольше того времени, которое отнимали душ и наспех затолканный в рот сэндвич, потому, несмотря на отсутствие компании, он все равно свалил из дому, прихватив бумажник и немного травки, которая каким-то чудом сохранилась у него с последних учебных дней в старшей школе.

Сид болтался на улице около часа, так и не найдя, чем себя занять. Он уже даже подумал завалиться к Берману, с которым они уже пару недель были в ссоре, о чем все еще напоминала ноющая боль в скуле, но тут ему на глаза попалась кое-что интересное. Сид даже остановился и, нащупав в кармане пачку сигарет, закурил и принял удобную для наблюдения позу.

Через дорогу в кафе-мороженом «Slausenʼs» за столиком у окна сидела парочка, и глаза волей-неволей цеплялись за нее. На первый взгляд эти двое идеально подходили друг другу, но лицо девушки сводило на нет это впечатление — его выражение словно молило убить ее на этом самом месте.

Ее спутник напротив выглядел довольным и даже восторженным, и словно и не замечал, что ей не терпится сбежать. Сид не знал, как давно развернулось действо этого спектакля, но кульминация явно была не за горами. И точно, парень неловко потянулся за поцелуем, а девушка отпрянула от него, как от прокаженного. Сид не успел сосчитать и до пяти, а она уже появилась в дверях с сумочкой наперевес.

— Прости, Арнольд, это было ошибкой, — девушка постаралась выдавить из себя что-то вроде улыбки сочувствия, — нам лучше больше не встречаться. Думаю, ты сам понимаешь.

Судя по лицу Арнольда, он не слишком хорошо понимал, и даже сладкий голосок нисколько не подсластил горечь ее фразы.

— Но что я сделала не так? Скажи!

— Ты хороший, просто… Мы не подходим друг другу. Извини.

Очевидно, считая, что она уже полностью отдала дань вежливости, девчонка улыбнулась и пошла прочь не попрощавшись. Арнольд глядел ей вслед до тех пор, пока она не свернула на тридцать шестую улицу, а затем плюхнулся на бордюр.

— Что, сегодня Амур повернулся к тебе своей жирной задницей?

Шотмэн грозно вскинулся на него, и на миг Сиду показалось, что тот вполне может послать его куда подальше, но тот не сдвинулся с места и опустил взгляд, лишь кивнув в знак приветствия, что, конечно, не могло не возмутить.

— Не надоело ловить Сойер между ее бойфрендами? — продолжать он, затаптывая сигарету. — Более дурацкое занятие, если честно, сложно придумать.

— Что тебе надо, Сид? — резко оборвал его Арнольд. — Иди своей дорогой.

— Хей, — притворно возмутился Гифальди. — Разве так встречают старых знакомых?

Раздражение на лице Арнольд чуть разгладилось, и он опустил глаза.

— Полагаю, это можно принять за извинения?

Сид и так толком не мог понять, зачем он заговорил с ним, еще меньше он понимал, зачем молча присел рядом. В таком положении они оставались какое-то время — изнывающий от безделья Гифальди и глядящий вдаль Шотмэн, потерпевший очередное любовное фиаско. Возможно, он рассчитывал, что Лайла передумает и, вернувшись, бросится в его объятия. Представив эту слезливую мелодраматичную сценку, Сид едва удержался от смеха.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — нарушил молчание он, — промыть твои сердечные раны чем-то покрепче.

Это в большей степени издёвкой, а не предложением, но Шотмэн на удивление откликнулся с энтузиазмом.

— Ты не против? — все же не без сомнения уточнил он.

— Как видишь, вокруг меня не толпятся собутыльники, — развел руками Сид, — идем, я знаю одно местечко.

— Уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Думаешь, может быть хуже?

Арнольд, видимо, считал, что Гифальди потащит его в какой-то бар, но они подошли к черному ходу захудалого магазинчика, который держал престарелый грек, где через пару минут после стука появился угрюмый смуглый толстяк с двумя полупинтовыми бутылками джина.

— Для начала хватит, — хехекнул Сид, перед тем, как сделать первый глоток. Арнольд чуть поморщился от специфичного запаха выпивки, но тоже глотнул немного.

— И как это должно мне помочь?

— Пей, а не болтай, — Сид еще раз приложился к бутылке, выразительно глядя на своего спутника и тем самым призывая последовать своему примеру.

В следующие полчаса они говорили мало, а пили много, так что очень скоро даже крепкому Гифальди показалось уместным найти точку опоры, и, взяв еще одну бутылку на двоих, они поплелись куда глаза глядят.

Лучше всего было бы пойти в парк, но путь до него казался таким невероятно далеким, что, не сговариваясь, парни свернули на парковку у небольшой забегаловки. Через минуту они уже умостили задницы на капоте блестящего Камаро.

— …И все-таки мне не понять, что во мне не так, — Шотмэн пил уже гораздо охотнее и держался свободнее, что Сиду не могло не нравится. Единственное, что раздражало, так это то, что под градусом у него развязывался язык. Хотя, признаться, донимать это должно было его куда сильнее, чем по факту. А еще он и сам не понимал, почему Шотмэн не имеет успеха у девушек. С этой его-то смазливой мордашкой, клетчатыми рубашечками и повадками джентльмена.

— Девчонки — пиздец какие странные существа, — сказал Сид, глядя прямо перед собой. Дома вдали теряли четкие очертания на фоне меркнущего заката. — Вот взять хотя бы Патаки…

Гифальди запнулся, нужно было быть осторожнее, он в очередной раз недооценил джин. К счастью, Шотмэн был слишком увлечен своими излияниями, чтобы заметить эту оплошность с его стороны. Сид поспешил увести разговор дальше.

— Просто тебе, Шотмэн, нужно быть нахальней.

— Что?

— Более наглым. Почему ты думаешь, хулиганы имеют всё, чего хотят. Во всех смыслах.

— И ты?

— Я польщен, что ты думаешь обо мне в таком ключе, но давай все же вернёмся к тебе, — увильнул Гифальди. Арнольд тут же внимательно воззрился на него. Да, такой святоша определенно был ему по душе.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Сид утопил улыбочку в последнем глотке джина и хлопнул Шотмэна по плечу. У него возникла отличная идея, как повеселиться.

— Пошли.

— Куда? Зачем?

— Идем, говорю, потом еще «спасибо» скажешь. Я знаю одно местечко.

Этот кабак был совершенно незнаком Сиду изнутри, а, значит, Шотмэну и подавно, что играло на руку, но несмотря на это он приметил несколько знакомых лиц. Этот факт и само расположение данного места почти полностью гарантировали, что документы у них не спросят. Гифальди вальяжно прошелся к стойке и занял стул, с которого хорошо проглядывался весь зал, и, оставаясь верным себе, заказал две порции чистого джина со льдом.

Арнольд неуверенно оглядывался вокруг, выглядел он настороженным. Сид же напротив напустил на себя расслабленность и откинулся назад, неспешно болтая стакан в руке. Его взгляд рыскал в толпе, он надеялся, что фортуна окажется на его стороне. И точно, вскоре подвернулся подходящий экземпляр. К счастью, Шотмэн по сторонам не глядел, а, судя по всему, пытался отыскать на дне своего стакана разгадку какой-то важной задачи.

— Сид? — позвал он, не поднимая глаз, — что дальше? Ты ведь не выпить меня сюда привел.

— Нет, дорогуша, тут мужества тебе с лихвой хватает, — Гифальди сделал вид, что обдумывает задание, — а слабо подкатить к той цыпочке?

— Что? Прямо сейчас? — глаза Арнольдо испугано забегали.

— Ну конечно! Вон погляди на ту, — он указал взглядом на высокую фигуристую блондиночку, в одиночестве потягивающую мохито.

Шотмэн оглядел ее с ног до головы, но это, похоже, нисколько его не вдохновило.

— Вон та? Ей на вид лет двадцать пять, Сид.

— И что с того? Не свататься же тебе, просто угости ее, поболтай, возьми номерок. Все равно же ты сваливаешь в колледж через неделю.

Арнольд промолчал, вместо этого сделав большой глоток джина. Сид криво усмехнулся — весь вид святоши говорил о том, что он мечтает оказываться сейчас в любом другом месте.

— Я бы сам за ней ухлестнул, но уступлю тебе, — заметив, что уверенности Арнольду это не прибавило, он добавил: — Или ты струсил?

Сид ждал, что Шотмэн вспыхнет, учитывая, с какой эмоциональностью он показал себя недавно, но тот и бровью не повел, только осушил стакан и, пафосно стукнув им о стойку, встал.

— Я сделаю это.

— Вот это другой разговор! И ради всего святого взъерошь волосы, что ли, ты же не на заседании в парламенте.

Красная ветровка Шотмэна мелькнула в толпе, и вскоре он уже заговорил с девушкой. Та сдержано улыбнулась, кивая на какие-то его слова. Девица недвусмысленно потеребила соломинку в остатке коктейля, и Арнольд тут же подозвал официантку и сделал заказ, и тогда ее улыбка стал шире и при этом менее притворной. Не без удовольствия Сид подметил, что рыбка заглотила наживку, и теперь оставалось только ждать. Ждать пришлось еще меньше, чем ожидалось. Он едва успел заказать вторую порцию джина и подойти чуток поближе, как представление началось. За спиной Арнольда нарисовался долговязый, но жилистый паренек, которым оказался никто иной, как их старый знакомый Фрэнки Джи.

— Сандра, что за херня?! — его голос заглушил даже музыку, чужие разговоры вокруг ненадолго стихли. — Этот хлыщ клеится к тебе?

Ну, а дальше Гифальди едва поспевал следить за ходом развевающего действия. Арнольд не успел и рта раскрыть, как был сбит с ног и со смачным шлепком рухнул на пол, откуда тут же был подхвачен за шкирку для того, чтобы получить в морду. Не будь нападение таким внезапным, а девчачьи визги вокруг такими оглушительными, у Шотмэна были бы шансы отбиться — между соперниками не было такой уж огромной физической разницы, — но первые два удара явно выбили из него всё желание бороться.

Когда Фрэнки Джи с садистским удовольствием врезал ему под дых, Гифальди решил, что с Арнольда хватит, и пора вмешаться. Наспех расплатившись за всю выпивку, он поспешил на подмогу.

— Эй, Фрэнки, достаточно, — он тронул плечо нападавшего, за что сам чуть не схлопотал, — мой приятель не знал, что твоя девчонка не свободна, ему хватит.

В Глазах Фрэнки проскочила искорка узнавания. Еще бы, многие знали Гифальди в лицо, по крайней мере, в этой части города.

— Забирай его и валите отсюда, — он швырнул Шотмэна в сторону Сида и он еле успел того подхватить под руки.

— Пошли, детка, пора баиньки, — так тихо, что услышать его мог только Арнольд, но насмешливо сказал Гифальди.

На улице он не слишком бережно усадил Шотмэна, на бордюр и сунул ему под нос благоразумно прихваченную в баре салфетку, а сам закурил. Сцена, с которой начался их вечер, воспроизводилась почти что с полной точностью.

— Ты знал, — простонал Арнольд в салфетку, а затем закашлялся.

Сид выпустил струйку дыма в его сторону и дернул плечами.

— Это гадко, Сид, — едва слышно добавил Шотмэн.

— Возможно. Сигаретку? Нет? Ну, как знаешь.

Шотмэн пристально смотрел на него, точно страстно желал прожечь в его лице дыру, но даже этот пронзительный взгляд не заставил его раскаяться или хотя бы шевельнуться те остатки совести, что у него еще имелись.

— Ну, чего уставился?

Гифальди подошел поближе, еще не зная, что совершает ошибку, и согнулся так, чтобы их лица встали на один уровень, и вдруг ему ощутимо прилетело прямо в подбородок. Сид не удержался и рухнул на задницу. Лицо Арнольда оказалось прямёхонько над его собственным, и он, даже не осознавая, что делает, не мог упустить возможности подпортить ему личико еще больше. Однако Шотмэн не давал слабины, его последующие удары не были такими сильными, как самый первый, но все равно в какой-то момент Сид с неудовольствием отметил, что кулак распорол ему скулу, а от приземления головой на асфальт его затошнило. Они кувыркались на грязный парковке, казалось, целую вечность, пока в конце концов от головокружения Гифальди не сдался.

Открыв глаза он обнаружил, что лицо Шотмэна снова над ним — тот, оседлав его бедра, прижал руки Сида к груди, не давая ему возможности двигаться. Арнольд тяжело дышал, из его носа снова покатилась кровь, очерчивая алым припухшие губы. Почти соблазнительно, и ополоумевший Сид невольно подумал, что не очень-то сопротивлялся, если бы Шотмэну вздумалось его поцеловать.

Точно прочитав его шальные мысли, Арнольд отпрянул, кое-как поднялся и, точно опомнившись, протянул Сиду руку, и когда тот встал на ноги, между ними уже было заключено негласное перемирие.

— Ну и что будем делать?

Сид прижимал к рассечённой скуле банку ледяного пива, сидевший рядом Шотмэн прикинулся то ли фонарным столбом, то ли растением, при том от него исходили такие волны, что немудрено было и самому Гифальди впасть в ступор.

— Тебе еще не надоело? — спросил Арнольд через пару минут, точно такой простой вопрос требовал тщательного обдумывания. Сиду впервые в жизни пришло в голову, что извечное спокойствие его приятеля может быть не столько частью его характера, сколько результатом работы над собой, но, конечно, над этим размышлял он недолго.

— Неа, — беззаботно ответил Гифальди, — я не собираюсь тратить такой замечательный вечер впустую.

— Да уж, замечательный, — отзывался Шотмэн.

— Ну-ка встань! — Сид поднялся и требовательно поглядел на него.

— Зачем?

— Вставай, — он потянул Шотмэна за ворот ветровки, вынуждая того встать, — и будь готов.

— К чему?

— Увидишь.

Заворачивая за угол, где были припаркованы несколько байков, Сид еще не знал, что предпримет, чтобы расшевелить тоску и безделье, что окутали их, но как только он увидел эту красавицу, беглый план был готов.

Осмотревшись, нет ли кого поблизости, Гифальди подошел к мотоциклу вплотную. Свет маняще бликовал на черной поверхности бензобака, кожаное сидение словно приглашало присесть, и Сид не мог сопротивляться.

Гифальди бы многое отдал за то, чтобы у него при себе была камера, ибо выражение лица Шотмэна, когда он вырулил на парковку, стоило всех сокровищ мира. Чувство, будто бы он совершил что-то дурное, нисколько не мучило его. В конце концов, Фрэнки сам был виноват, нечего было оставлять ключ в зажигании.

Когда они подъехали к докам, Сид готов был поклясться, что своей спиной чувствует, как бешено колотится сердце его приятеля. Тот сразу же вскочил с сидения, стоило Гифальди заглушить движок. Шатаясь, Шотмэн сделал несколько шагов.

— Твою мать! — на выдохе выдал он, опираясь спиной о пирамиду деревянных ящиков с бананами.

Сид присвистнул.

— Умеешь ты удивлять, святоша, в жизни от тебя ничего крепче «Черт побери!» не слышал.

Арнольд, верно пытался сделать свой взгляд тяжелым и осуждающим, но все еще не мог отойти от их экстремальной поездочки.

— И что теперь? Ты добился того, что этот псих теперь поколотит и тебя?

Сид сдержанно хохотнул.

— Фрэнки Джи? Не смеши меня, ничего он мне не сделает.

— Ты угнал его байк.

— Плевать. Мне, конечно, приятно, что ты так печешься обо мне, золотце, но не стоит.

Видя, что Шотмэна это не убедило, он вздохнул и добавил.

— Фрэнки — любимый ручной головорез крошки Ронды Ллойд, а я их общий любимый… хм… провизор, и у меня имеется то, что с легкостью утихомирит их обоих, — Сид похлопал по карману куртки, а затем для наглядности вынул из него пакетик и потряс им пред лицом Арнольда.

— Если и это тебя не убедило, предлагаю… опробовать.

Шотмэн встретил его предложение без энтузиазма, но с гораздо меньшим возмущением, чем ожидалось.

— Нет, — отрезал он.

А вот это было вполне предсказуемо.

— Боишься? — со спокойным ехидством спросил Сид.

Арнольд в ответ приподнял уголки губ, невольно напуская на себя загадочность.

— Думаешь развести меня «на слабо» во второй раз за один вечер?

— Я думаю, что было бы неплохо хорошо провести время и предлагаю составить мне компанию.

Гифальди и сам не мог понять, откуда в нем взялась такая внезапная, но стойкая тяга испортить святошу, причем, как внутренне, так и внешне — нос Шотмэна все еще выглядел припухшим, а под глазом намечался небольшой синяк, — но он с огромной радостью отдался в руки этого желания. Пальцы слушались не слишком хорошо, но крутка вышла вполне сносной, и это при том, что над ней колдовали в полумраке и на шершавой поверхности ящиков с бананами.

Арнольд поморщился от сладковатого дымка и даже отошел на шаг, демонстративно скрестив руки на груди — воплощение дурацкой неприступности. А ведь воспоминания о том, как он дал волю своим чувствам и порывам, были еще слишком свежи, чтобы Гифальди забыл, как следует действовать, чтобы умелыми манипуляциями повторить это.

Два шага вперед, брови свело к переносице — невозмутимость дала трещину. Два шага назад, пока еще можно, пока еще это не влечет никаких последствий. Арнольд сделал вид, что ему просто необходимо опереться о что-нибудь, а наглое вторжение Гифальди в его личное пространство осталось незамеченным. Его лицо говорило: «Мне плевать, что бы ты не делал», и на первый взгляд, оно не обманывало, но руки, вцепившиеся в край футболки, выдавили его с потрохами.

— Чего тебе стоит попробовать?

— А чего тебе стоит отвалить от меня?

— Это всего лишь травка, — произнес Сид на выдохе, густое облако ударило Арнольду прямо в нос.

Тот попытался отвернуться, не дышать, но непроизвольно сделал судорожный вдох, а затем закусил губу. И тогда Гифальди вспомнил о своем глупом порывистом желании приласкать его губы, как тогда на парковке.

Нет, ему вовсе не нравятся парни. О нет, чушь несусветная! Он просто жаждет экспериментов, и чтобы чертов святоша снова сбросил свою овечью шкурку. Хоть ненадолго. Как же далеко зайти он мог ради этого?

— Пока будешь таким сопляком, не удивляйся, что у тебя ничего не выходит, и я говорю не о каких-то там девках.

Арнольд пронзил его сердитым взглядом, под кожей щек едва заметно заходили желваки.

— Не будь рохлей, бунтуй, — Сид подступился еще на шаг. — Бунтуй, черт возьми!

И он вернулся, тот самый набросившийся на него на парковке парень. Шотмэн сверкнул глазами, готовый сказать ему что-то дерзкое и обидное, но остановился, на секунду сникнув. После он выкинул такое, чем почти второй раз сразил Сида наповал. Короткий неловкий поцелуй вряд ли можно было назвать чем-то уж явно мятежным, но Гифальди это понравилось.

— Что ж… Уже лучше, — Сид сделал глубокую затяжку. — Но я покажу, как это делается правильно.

Ощутимо приложив Шотмэна затылком о ящики, так что тот сразу же растерял всю свою спесь, Гифальди поцеловал его. Энергично, грубо, но не слишком старательно, просто для того, что заставить его разжать челюсти, вдохнуть ему в рот ненавистный дым, а уже потом показать себя в полную силу.

Сдавленный кашель не помешал Сиду, как и рука, которая пыталась, впрочем, не слишком уж сильно его оттолкнуть. Ему было решительно все равно, спокойствие и уверенность в своих действиях, завладели его разумом точно так же, как не различаемый до этого звук прибоя захватил его слух. Сопротивление ослабевало, и в какой-то момент Сид ощутил, что рука, лежащая на его плече, скорее приобнимает его, нежели пытается оттолкнуть.

Он отпустил Шотмэна, чтобы дать ему подышать. Он глядел на Гифальди с колебанием, все еще ожидая подвоха. Сид отшвырнул дотлевший косяк. Он чувствовал, что возросшее между ними расстояние нисколько не умаляет нарастающего возбуждения.

Шотмэн не корчил из себя оскорбленную невинность, не выглядел испуганным, скорее слегка ошеломленным. Или не слегка? Так или иначе, для Гифальди это было хорошим подспорьем.

— Это и есть бунт, по… по-твоему? — спросил Арнольд, уже охотнее, хотя, возможно, того не ведая, позволяя к себе прикасаться. Шершавая ладонь Гифальди почти царапающе прошлась по гладкой коже под футболкой от ребер до ремня джинсов.

— Все верно, детка, — небрежно бросил он, поспешив снова завладеть ртом Арнольда и одновременно борясь с пуговицей, которая никак не желала выскальзывать из петли.

Шотмэн вроде как отвечал, потому Сид даже несколько удивился, когда его запястье было перехвачено и чуть заметно сжато, точно ему передавали какой-то тайный сигнал.

— Ой, да брось.

В расширенных зрачках, как в зеркале, отразилось тревожно сомнение.

— Все равно ты через неделю уедешь в колледж, — беспристрастность тона давалась Сиду все труднее.

— Ты собираешься выезжать на этом бесконечно? — это была тень улыбки, или ему показалось?

— Ну, пока же работает.

Мимолетная встреча не предполагала такого фантастического продолжения. Маленькая развязная шутка не должна была закончиться тем, что имелось на деле, но факт оставался фактом. Арнольд с такой охотой подавался навстречу его рукам, время от времени без тени стыда заглядывая ему в глаза, что Сиду с трудом верилось, что все это происходит на самом деле. Если бы не каменный стояк и стертая боль в скуле, он скорее принял бы происходящее за кошмарно-прекрасный сон, после которого приходится менять простыни и еще долго отходить.

Руки Арнольда огладили его спину от лопаток до поясницы, после чего весьма внезапно сжались на его заднице. После этого пуговица-которую-труднее-всего-расстегнуть как-то сразу перестала быть проблемой. Как и какие-либо предрассудки. Притянув Шотмэна к себе поближе для нового властного поцелуя, крепко сжимая в ладони его разгоряченную плоть, Гифальди подумал, что, коли уж на то пошло, может, и ему стоит задуматься о поступлении в колледж.


End file.
